


My Guardian Angel

by lekillmeyer02



Category: N/A - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Guardian Angels, Mythology References, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lekillmeyer02/pseuds/lekillmeyer02
Summary: On everyone's 18th birthday, they get a Guardian Angel. At 18, humans become at risk for demon-attacks. That's where the Guardian Angels come into play. They protect their human from the demons, and help them find love. Once they have their special someone, they are no longer at threat. Guardian Angels work as invisible guiders and protectors, it's been this way for centuries. Only, for some reason, Grace Mason can see her Guardian Angel.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The First Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Updates for this work will come about once a week...at least that's the plan. If I begin to fall behind, I'll let you know :)

As I crawled into my bed, I thought over the past year. When I awoke, I would be eighteen years old. I was terrified. If I ever got in trouble with the law, I would be tried as an adult. I could now legally sign contracts--did that mean I have to read everything I sign now? GOD WHY?!

I liked being seventeen, why did I have to grow older? Soon, I'd be graduating from high school. I haven't even picked a college to go to yet! What did I even want to major in? Why was I expected to know all of these answers in just five months?

I let the fears and worry cloud my thoughts as I tossed and turned throughout the night. Things will work out...I know they will. I have my friends and family if I have nothing else. I'll be fine. I continued to tell myself. I was about to give up on sleep as I shifted in my bed for what felt like the millionth time. But I was met with an unexpected comfort. I sighed, why was it that whenever you were debating getting up, the bed got a thousand times cozier?

It was like someone draped a heated, weighted blanket next to me. On would've made me hot and stuck, but next to was perfect. I decided not to look, looking would mean risking the chance of seeing something bright that would continue to keep me awake. I snuggled up, burying myself further into the sheets. Allowing sleep to finally catch me.

~~

I awoke a few hours later...or so I assumed. The sun was now up, and the warm comfort was still beside me. I turned to see what it was.

"AH!" I yelled in shock, there was a boy in my bed. Why was there a boy in my bed? I don't know this boy. He didn't stir, somehow sleeping through my yelp. I rubbed my eyes and looked again, making sure I wasn't seeing things.

He was still there.

I pinched myself--I wasn't dreaming. What is happening? Before I could move or inspect any further, there was a quick rasp on the door. Crap. It was tradition for breakfast in bed on one's birthday. That would be my family coming to give me my favorite breakfast...how could I explain the boy in my bed? Especially when I have a boyfriend that they all know and love! Oh god, oh god...I quickly threw a blanket over the boy, covering as much of him as I could, cringing to myself.

My family let themselves in. They tiptoed into my room, making sure I was awake. My mom led the pack with the tray of food in her hands. Her face lit up when she saw me, how could she not see the boy? They started singing happy birthday as they flowed into the room.

My mom kept walking towards me, my dad hung back towards the door, my little sister jumped up and down, and then...no! It can't be...Freddy. My boyfriend walked into the room, giving me a wink. I couldn't smile, I was waiting for them to notice and scream about the mysterious boy in my bed. They didn't.

My mom just put the tray on my bed and kissed my head. I looked at the arrangement: a breakfast sandwich with bacon, egg, and cheese; a small bowl of purple grapes; and chocolate milk. They finished the song, Fred sat down on my bed. I was at a loss for words.

How could they not see the boy?

"Gracie, you okay?" Fred stroked my leg through the comforter, catching onto my emotions. We've been dating for six months now, he knew me pretty well and trusted me with his life...but he would be destroyed and unfixable if he saw me in bed with a different boy. He was sitting only a foot away from him...he should be able to see him by now.

I forced a smile on my face, "Yes, sorry. Thank you guys." I sighed, "It looks delicious. I guess, I'm just a little out of it. Rough night of sleep and...well I'm a legal adult now. It's crazy." I chuckled hollowly.

"Ah, sweetie," My mom nodded, "Sorry to hear about your night. I hope the meal tastes amazing and it gives you energy for the rest of your special day. We'll give you two time to eat." My mom turned out of the room.

Maggie, my little sister called 'Happy Birthday' one more time and my dad muttered about how Fred needs to leave the room before I changed and that door stays open. Fred laughed and I rolled my eyes as my mom ushered them out of the room.

Fred popped a grape in his mouth, "So, what is the plan for today?"

"I have no idea. I don't even know what time it is." I reached for my phone on the nightstand. 

"It's around nine thirty, my dear." He continued eating my grapes. I checked him, he was close--9:25.

"Stop eating my food, should've gotten your own." I pulled the tray closer to me, leaning back into my pillows. He glowered, but didn't complain.

"Any birthday texts yet?" He prompted, I scrolled down my lock screen.

"I have texts from my brother, you, Heather, and my aunt. There may be a few on social media, but I don't wanna check that yet. And I'll read your paragraph later, babe. You're with me, so there's no point for me to text you back."

"Valid point. Enjoy my company while you have it."

"When do I lose it?"

"In about ten minutes, I have work until four." He frowned, "Sorry, I couldn't get off today."

"That's fine. You coming back tonight?"

"If your dad allows me. He wasn't too thrilled I showed up this morning...but your mom knew so, oh well." He shrugged, "How's the sandwich?"

"Delicious," I respond with my mouth full. He smiled, we had meaningless conversation for the next few minutes. Fred took a drink of my chocolate milk and then stood up.

"I should go, I'll text you later, and possibly see you later, love." He bent for a kiss.

I met him halfway, meeting his lips with him. "Have fun at work, hon." I smiled as he left the room.

The body next to me shifted, I yelped again. I forgot he was there, whoever he was.

Fred poked his head back into the room, "Everything okay?"

"Oh! Yes...I almost spilled the milk." I laughed, trying to covering the sound of my racing heart. "Can you do me a favor and close the door?"

"Of course! Be careful, Grace." He chuckled on his way out, closing the door behind him.

I turned to the body, groaned, and then moved the tray off me onto the ground. I inspected the boy without touching him. He had gold hair, in a style that reminded me of Shaggy from Scooby-Doo. His skin was a dark tan, but it appeared to be natural. He also seemed to be glowing. If I wasn't a rational human, I would've guessed Apollo had fallen into my bed. But, I was a rational fellow, and also, I couldn't see this guys face without touching him. Which I didn't want to do.  
I groaned again, hoping my noise would wake him up. A useless attempt, he slept through my sister sing-screaming happy birthday. Giving up, I got out of bed and grabbed what remained of my sandwich, walking over to my dresser. I had no idea what my family had planned for today, but I knew there would be pictures...so I had to be prepared for anything, yet presentable.

As I opened my drawer to begin browsing, I heard the bed move and I whipped around. The boy was sitting up, stretching. He looked to be about my age, maybe a little older, but not by much. He seemed to know exactly where he was, not at all shocked to be in some teenage girl's room.

If I did drugs or drank alcohol, I would be freaking out right now. But, I know when I went to bed, and I also knew that if he was not just a figment of my imagination, my family would've seen him. I had no idea what my brain was up to.

The boy didn't talk, he just looked my up and down, got out of bed and looked around the room. Why wouldn't he say something to me? He knows I can see him...doesn't he?

I watched as he picked a grape off the tray, I only had three left. How dare he help himself to my food. I marched over to the tray, the boy moving out of my way. I looked at the grapes--there were three left...how could he take one and still have the same number in the plate?

He watched me curiously, getting really close to my face. That's it.

I swatted at his face, he flinched away. He still didn't talk or apologize. I couldn't stand it.

"Dude! Who are you and what are you doing in my room acting like you own the place?" I whisper-yelled, demanding answers.

He looked taken aback. Shock covered every inch of him, he leaned closer to me yet again, I held my ground despite my nerves. He studied my eyes, swaying left and right slightly, "You can see me?"


	2. The Angel Alexander

It was a difficult to stay on topic. His voice was beautiful. Absolutely melodic, it flowed as smooth as honey. It was weird, he was so weird. His voice had no accent at all, I couldn't tell where he could possibly be from. All I could deduce from it was the fact that wherever he came from taught him to have a strong voice, and that perhaps he could be a singer. But those clues were not helpful. 

What was weirder about him was the fact he appeared physically flawless. His hair was the messiest part about him, even so it fit his face perfectly. He had a sharp jawline and full, pale pink lips. His eyes were so light of a brown, it almost seemed as if they were gold in color. He was wearing short sleeves, and I could tell he worked out. The muscle was obvious to the eye, but it wasn't too much. He didn't have the appearance of a bodybuilder, but I knew he was strong. Really strong. I thought I could maybe see abs through his thing t-shirt, but I wasn't going to stare. 

His lean, muscular body was covered in strange attire. His shirt appeared as if it was a regular white, cotton shirt, but it had no labels or marks on it. His pants were a VERY light gray and they looked like joggers, but again no brand symbol. He was barefoot, but I didn't see any shoes laying about my room. I quickly snapped out of my evaluation and regained my composer.

I scoffed, attempting to play off my strange variety of emotions, "Of course I can see you. Why wouldn't I be able to?" 

"Well, none of your family members saw me so..." He took a step back, I relaxed slightly. 

"You weren't even awake for that--how would you know?" 

He shrugged in response. What a brat.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" I asked again, this time I hope to get an answer. 

"I'm Alexander and I am your Guardian Angel." He stated as if that cleared up all the answers. 

"You are no angel, you have no wings to being with. Also, what kind of angel name is Alexander? How about you stop making jokes and just tell me the truth?" I crossed my arms, challenging him. 

"I'm not lying, Grace."

"How do you know my name?" 

"I know almost everything about you. I've been studying your file for the past year."

"Oh my god...oh my god! No! This isn't real. Get out of my room, get out of my house, you're lucky I don't call the police." 

"Grace, please, just let me explain." 

I debated the proposal for a moment. If my family didn't see him, and I called the police here or started screaming for my family...and none of them saw him then I would be making myself a mental case. Perhaps letting this strange angel-man explain himself was for the best. But he didn't need to know that. I sat down on my bed, showing he had my attention.

"You have five minutes to explain." I stated, looking at the time. 

"I'll try my best to cover it all," He chuckled--it was a beautiful sound. "I am an angel. As you may know, there are many types of angel. I am a guardian angel. We are created a few years before the person we are 'guarding', that way we have time to train and learn all about that person."

"So how old are you?" I interrupted, curious if this Angel was within the proper...guidelines. What? No! Don't think that. One: he's an angel. That could very well be the equivalent of having a crush on an ape. Two: YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND. 

"About 20 in human years, I'd guess. Anyway, I got assigned to you. I'm supposed to be invisible and you aren't supposed to know I exist. I don't interrupt the human world. That's why when I took a grape, there were the same number of grapes in the cup as before I took one. That's why none of your parent's saw me on the bed, even after you attempted to cover me with a blanket--they just saw the blanket there, but not the silhouette of a body under it." 

"Sure, that makes sense...but what is your job? And I, just stating for the record, I don't think any of this is real." 

"That's valid, I suppose." He talked as he walked around my room, toying with various things around my room. "My job is to protect you from demons trying to tamper with you, and to help you find love in these coming years, permanent love. And when I do that, I can retire and go back into heaven, living my life in peace. That is until your love dies, either physically or emotionally--and then I have to come back and do it again."

"Well, why are you here now? I'm in love. I have a boyfriend. Based on your 'facts', you shouldn't be here when I'm safe. I'm safe when I'm in love. And I'm in love." 

"Sure," He laughed, "Keep telling yourself that. You're too young and naive to recognize what love is. That's why I'm here. But lucky for you, I'm leaving."

"Why?" For some reason, I didn't want him to leave. 

"Because, this won't work if you can see him. I'm very hard to ignore. I'll write to the higher-ups and get a transfer." 

"How do you write to the higher-ups? Is the higher-up God?"

"No, this isn't serious enough to go to the Big Boss. You needn't worry, dear. It'll all be fixed in a jiffy." He faced me again, smiling proudly. My oh my, his teeth were perfectly straight and white. I swear I saw a flash on the edge of a tooth, you know like in the movies? He continued, since I was at a loss for words, "You should be getting changed and downstairs. Soon your family will begin to worry, and you'll be late for your first birthday endeavor."

He didn't move. He wanted me to change. But he didn't move. I waited. He titled his head, motioning for me to get on with it. I wan't going to have this argument, there was no argument to be had--I wasn't changing in front of him. 

"You should leave, Alexander." 

"Why--oh that's real mature, Grace. Real mature. You would've changed in front of me if you couldn't see me." 

"But I can see you, and arguing with me makes you sound like a perv. I didn't know angels could be pervs, but alas, here we are." 

He grunted, but turned around, facing the wall. "I cannot leave your side, Grace. If I were to, then I couldn't protect you if a demon came, now could I. However, I vow to keep my eyes trained forward--at this wall. I'm assuming that since you see me, you will also be able to see the demons. So, if you are being attacked, simply yell, and I will come rescue you. Deal?"

"Fine." I rolled my eyes, going back to my dresser to find my perfect outfit for today. 

How could it be that I was stuck with this insufferable know-it-all. He was perfectly handsome, and devilishly charming--rather ironic considering he was an angel. My emotions and feelings towards him were so intertwined and confusing. I decided it was best not to try and untangle them, but to let each now conversation with him dictate how I felt. Right now, I was annoyed at the angel Alexander.


	3. At the Barrel

All I really wanted to do on my birthday was have a chill day in with a few close friends. Instead, I was being paraded around by my family...and tailed by the strange angel-man. I was so confused about his whole situation, but he did a lot to prove himself true. For instance, once I finished getting dressed, I turned around to find him completely changed himself. He was now wearing a pristine white-suit, what was it with the white look? 

Was it regulation or did he like wearing colors that made the tan-ness of his skin stand out? I would've asked him, but I got distracted by the paper in his hand. When he said he was writing a letter to the higher-ups, he wasn't kidding. The paper was glowing--yes glowing, and he wrote on it in gold calligraphy. I had ZERO of those materials in my room, so I figure, he's got to be telling the truth. Or he's a hella good magician and a creep.

The magician theory died out when by the second location my family took us to. Our first was a scavenger hunt around the park, where I ended up getting a bunch of things on my wish list like a new phone case and a children's coloring book. It was Disney characters. I couldn't wait to start. I was having a great time, and I mostly forgot about Alexander's presence...until we got to the restaurant. 

He sat a table away from us, scribbling in his notebook, only looking up periodically, and return to his writing. What could he be writing? I wanted to find out. But if my family hasn't noticed him yet, then he probably was really an angel who I wasn't supposed to see. Did that mean I was dying? This is so confusing. 

But at least I knew he wasn't some weird creep...well maybe he still was--but he was definitely an angel. When our food arrived at our table, he got up, examined the plates and then took one. Only, he didn't take it. He copied it, he sat back down at his table and began eating the duplication. What the crap...how?! It was now officially impossible to ignore him. 

I didn't want to be distracted today. It was my last birthday with my family and not away at college...or if I was dying, then it was my last birthday ever. I didn't want to waste it being distracted. I needed to get rid of him, but I couldn't talk to him, so how do I even do that? Then an idea hit me: the bathroom. He claims he has to follow me everywhere. If I could get him to the bathroom, and no one else was in there then I could tell him to leave and that I was in no threat of demons for I was in love AND I had my family's love to protect me. 

I excused myself from the table, not making eye contact with Alexander when I walked past him. I didn't look back to see if he was following me, I knew he was. I went into the bathroom and made sure it was empty, locking the door to the room entirely. Alexander was not yet in the room, but if he was an angel then he could simply walk through it. Couldn't he?

And that's exactly what he did. "Grace, why did you lock the door? I hate walking through things." He stopped short at the sight of me. I was standing in the middle of the bathroom with my arms cross over my chest, my death glare on. 

"Alexander, I locked the door so that I could talk to you. We have to get a few things straight."

"Don't you have a boyfriend, Grace? I'm sure he'd hate to know you locked yourself in the bathroom with the likes of me." 

"Shut up, Alexander."

"Must you say my name so much? You know, calling an angel by their name like...does weird things to them right? So, if you could chill on the name calling, or at least call me Alex or something, that'd be great." 

"Fine, I don't want to even know what you mean by that. So, Alex, I don't require your services. I haven't been attacked by any demons, and that's because I am in love. And in addition, I have the love of my family to protect me. So, why don't you fly back up to heaven and leave me alone?"

"Unfortunately, my dear, it doesn't work that way. It's true love that protects you. You aren't in love, sorry to break it to you. Or maybe he doesn't love you, but if you were in love, then I wouldn't be here. I thought we've been over this." 

"Okay but why can I see you? Am I dying?" 

"No, you aren't dying. I don't know why you can see me, Grace. But you'll learn to ignore me, I know it's very hard to, given how I look, but soon it'll be natural."

"Alex, just leave. I don't want you to ruin this day for me, I can't be distracted. Please."

Someone knocked on the door. We had to wrap this up.

"Please, Alex?"

I could see him contemplating the idea, he really didn't want to do it, but he's supposed to want what's best for me, right? So, he gave in, "Fine. I'll leave you alone, just don't blame me for any demons coming your way." 

And with that he walked out the door, I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. Thank the lord he left, I don't know if I could've ignored him and all his weird angel things anymore. I braced myself on the sink counter, this was too much. Today was supposed to be a relaxing, enjoyable day, yet here I am--locked in the bathroom of a Cracker Barrel after just 'firing' my guardian angel. 

The person knocked again, snapping me out of my trance. I quickly got to the door, opening it to find...my mom. "Oh, sorry, Mom." 

"Why'd you lock the door? Is everything okay?" She walked into the bathroom, looking around as if I was hiding something. Which I would've been if the thing didn't leave just a few moments before. 

"Yeah, sorry. Everything's fine. I don't know why I locked it...maybe just on instinct." I shrugged, hoping my lie sufficed. 

"You've been acting strange today. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"I mean...yeah. It's just a lot. Becoming a legal adult has made me realize that the rest of my life is so close to starting. Like...in a few months I'll be moving away to college, away from you and my friends. I'm just not ready to let go of my childhood yet." 

My mom closed the space between us, wrapping me in a hug. "I know it's scary, baby, but you still have plenty of time. And sure, you're an adult now, but that doesn't mean you can't have childlike-fun. I mean look at me and your dad, we sing and dance to Disney songs all of the time. And that's just the first example I thought of, I'm sure we could come up with many more that would prove that we haven't grown up at all. We just learned when it's okay to be a kid and when you need to be an adult. I promise, I will be by your side for whatever problems you have and help you as much as I can." 

"Thanks, Mom." I kissed the side of her head, excusing myself from her embrace. I waved on my way out of the bathroom, if only my mom could help me with my stalker. Who knows when he'd decide to come back.


End file.
